


Take the long way home

by Kandai



Series: in pursuit of greater things [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 03, Background Femslash, Background Het, Communication Failure, Getting Together, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Trust Issues, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/pseuds/Kandai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" Cas d'école " ne veut pas dire que tout va de soi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take the long way home

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat, BBC Studios.
> 
> Note : Mon dieu, cette série vit encore. J'en suis la première surprise. Vous n'avez pas idée d'à quel point Sherlock a été pénible à écrire. J'espère ne pas avoir tapé trop loin de son personnage, du coup. Et je m'excuse du retard que cette série a pris car à ce niveau, mieux encore ne rien attendre.
> 
> Plus qu'une suite, ce one-shot est un miroir de " Underdog ".

####  Take the long way home

 

Il en est réduit à faire appel à _Mary Morstan_ , entre tous.

Ce qui en soi est proprement agaçant mais pas autant que d’avouer avoir perdu la partie ou pire, de devoir faire appel à _Mycroft_ qui n’attend certainement que son coup de fil, un sourire de requin sur les lèvres. Ennuyeux. Son frère lui a mal pardonné le voyage forcé en Serbie et encore moins le foin médiatique après son grand retour. Penser à lui envoyer une double boîte de chocolats à Noël, histoire de le faire enrager davantage.

Retour à Mary Morstan.

Elle lui oppose bien sûr des résistances, au début, se conformant à un code d’honneur ennuyeux qui exige une certaine loyauté de la part des gens qui vous sont proches et s’estime avoir le droit d’en demander une semblable en retour. Prévisible comportement et d’un faste démodé : elle lui répond d’abord, un sourcil haussé en guise de défi, que si c’était réellement le cas et pas la jalousie irrationnelle qui parle, elle aurait perdu l’amitié de John bien plus tôt.

Un point partout – il pourrait dire « remise en jeu », presque comme une plaisanterie, mais cela impliquerait de dire qu’il a conservé quelque chose des années où Père tentait de lui transmettre sa passion du football. S’il l’apprend, Mycroft ne le laissera plus jamais tranquille.

Il a dû reconsidérer sa stratégie après cela. La participation de Mademoiselle Morstan est indispensable à la préparation et l’exécution de sa tentative de reconquête pour la confiance de John ; il ne peut s’en passer qu’en cas d’extrême nécessité et uniquement s’il veut se résigner à demander conseil à Madame Hudson, qui désapprouve fortement son comportement en ce moment, ou à – horreur suprême – son obèse de frère qu’il faudra récompenser en sucreries par la suite, parce que Mycroft ne croit évidemment pas en la gratuité.

Inacceptable. Il est impératif que le plan A réussisse.

— Vous êtes tout de même un connard impossible, répond Mary Morstan d’un air résigné alors qu’elle franchit la porte de Baker Street près d’un mois après leur rencontre catastrophe au milieu d’un restaurant, neuf jours après qu’il ait pris la décision de déterrer son numéro et de la couvrir de messages puisque John ne répondra à rien de ce qu’il lui enverra. Sherlock doit admettre avec réluctance qu’il est plutôt impressionné par sa ténacité : Lestrade tient rarement une journée entière une fois bombardé de ses messages d’urgence et John…

Non-pertinent. John Watson reste et a toujours été une exception, inutile d’en entacher l’unicité en le mélangeant à la foule noire et anonyme du commun des mortels, inutile de fausser la pile de données en y ajoutant la seule exception qu’il accepte de considérer. Face à lui, Mary Morstan s’installe et prend une gorgée d’eau minérale qui provient d’une bouteille qu’elle transporte sur elle. C’est la troisième fois depuis son entrée dans l’appartement, un comportement similaire à celui affiché lors des deux dernières occasions.

Une fois est un hasard, deux fois une coïncidence, trois fois une habitude, lui chuchote le disque dur qui tourne à plein régime dans sa tête. Intéressant. Il y a un passé sinistre là-dessous, quelque chose que Sherlock se prendrait au jeu de démêler si son esprit virevoltant n’était pas aussi concentré sur John. Tout de même, laisser passer l’information serait un crime.

Ne boit jamais que des boissons embouteillées et/ou breuvages qu’elle a préparé elle-même. Enregistrer dans MARY MORSTAN. [Sauvegarder]

— J’ai besoin de votre aide, annonce-t-il sans fioritures. Il devine sans mal l’agacement de son interlocutrice aussi préfère-t-il couper court les plaisanteries d’usage, histoire de leur faire gagner un temps qu’il est obligé de passer loin de John.

Fastidieux. Le plan A doit réussir. Le plus vite possible serait préférable mais il est conscient qu’une hâte trop exagérée, même après leur silence prolongé, serait plus probablement la cause première de son échec. D’où la présence de Mary Morstan, effectivement. S’il doit mener un siège, autant avoir des alliés.

— Évidemment. Où avais-je la tête ? répond Mary Morstan, au bout de sa propre lassitude. John, il faut le reconnaître, a un goût certain lorsqu’on en vient au choix de ses amis : il y a l’un ou l’autre quidam ennuyeux et prévisible dans son carnet d’adresse mais allez savoir comment, la plupart d’entre eux, sans être particulièrement remarquables, trouvent le moyen de ne pas être aussi assommants d’ennui que le reste de l’humanité.

Est-ce relatif à John ou une simple déformation de sa perception, un biaisement dont il a à peine conscience ? John, après tout, est à l’opposé de la définition du mot « ennui » même s’il est difficile d’éviter certains écueils – par analogie, il est attendu qu’il ne s’entoure pas d’abrutis de première classe même si quelques-uns (il ne parlera pas d’Harriet Watson) font définitivement exception (il ne parlera toujours pas d’Harriet Watson mais c’est plus pour respecter un souhait de John qu’une marque de politesse à ce stade).

— Vous voulez qu’il vous pardonne, continue son agaçante invitée, et c’est évident à voir la méthode approchée jusqu’à présent que vous êtes nul à ce genre d’interaction. Vous avez déjà dû vous faire pardonner quelque chose ?

— Bien entendu, ne soyez pas stupide, siffle-t-il dans sa direction. Il a été clairement établi depuis le début que cette femme est intelligente, il ne saurait tolérer qu’elle se comportât comme une simplette en sa présence.

— Sincèrement, je veux dire, précise Mary, complètement indifférente à sa saute d’humeur.

— J’avais compris.

— Et à quelqu’un d’autre que John.

Hum. Il doit concéder ce point là, à nouveau. Cela fait longtemps qu’il a perdu l’habitude de se battre avec quelqu’un qui a quelques longueurs d’avance sur lui – il est trop rouillé ou elle est exceptionnellement douée. L’un n’empêche pas l’autre et c’est avec curiosité qu’il se trouve envahi d’une appréciation nouvelle pour cette femme qui mène leur jeu d’échecs invisible.

Sherlock cligne des yeux, pris en traître. Il devrait songer à la présenter à Mycroft, peut-être qu’ils pourraient mettre au point un plan pour dominer le monde. _Lesbienne_ , lit-il sur les plis de son pantalon, ce qui rend la chose d’autant plus parfaite : pas de risque de mariage surprise ni d’héritier impromptu. Ainsi, il pourra arranger la vie sociale inexistante de son frère sans avoir peur de lâcher l’Antéchrist sur le monde.

(C’est un fait, pas une exagération.)

Et Mycroft qui ose prétendre qu’il n’est pas altruiste. Penser à lui renvoyer la réplique dans la figure au prochain dîner de famille semestriel. [Sauvegarder]

Retour à Mary Morstan, une nouvelle fois – il est trop distrait en ce moment, ça ne lui arriverait jamais si John était à ses côtés et voilà aussi une des raisons pour lesquelles il est impératif de gagner son pardon, coûte que coûte – qui ne semble pas déphasée le moins du monde, assise jambes droites dans le fauteuil de John et un sourire énervant jouant sur le coin des lèvres.

— Et pourquoi diable je devrais vous aider, monsieur Holmes ?

Ah. C’est là toute la complexité du problème, n’est-ce pas ?

* * *

Après que John ait quitté la scène, probablement pour aller se réfugier dans un trou minable qu’il ose appeler appartement, Mycroft insiste pour le ramener à Baker Street ; Sherlock lui dit d’aller se faire voir et prend un taxi, pertinemment conscient que son frère le rejoindra sur son perron avant même qu’il ait le temps de descendre du véhicule. Qu’il en soit ainsi, pense le détective consultant en montant les escaliers quatre à quatre, le bruit agaçant du parapluie derrière lui – ce n’est pas comme si Mycroft pouvait le blesser davantage que John.

A l’évidence, il ne devrait pas sous-estimer son aîné mais il est lui-même assez rationnel pour comprendre que son jugement est brouillé par le choc, la colère, la pure _terreur_ qu’il conjure devant la possibilité d’avoir perdu John à tout jamais, par la simple horreur que considère la seule hypothèse d’un monde où John Watson serait vivant mais ne voudrait plus être associé avec lui. La présence de son frère, lequel se cache derrière quelques faux-semblants pseudo-familiaux fait brusquement sens : Mycroft est peut-être un tyran mais c’est aussi un monarque éclairé par son sacro-saint devoir familial. Il ne voudrait pas que l’on puisse voir les Holmes vulnérables, même s’il s’agit de l’électron libre de leur famille, le fameux mouton noir qui ne se cache pas de vouloir nier les odieux liens qui les rattachent. Ennuyeusement prévisible.

— Tu es ridicule, Sherlock, assène le gouvernement britannique depuis son piédestal en passant le battant de la porte laissée ouverte.

Il ne fait même pas l’effort de lever son majeur en direction de l’insupportable présence. Ce serait lui donner une considération qu’il ne mérite pas et toute son attention a besoin d’être focalisée sur _John_ alors Mycroft peut gentiment aller se faire foutre, pour ce que ça lui rapporte. Le détective se perche dans son ancien fauteuil sans enlever son manteau, joint ses doigts et plonge dans son palais mental avec brusquerie, se faufilant entre les couloirs sinueux pour ouvrir à la volée la porte de la pièce entière qu’il a sauvegardé sur John.

Parmi les innombrables moments qu’il a partagé avec son ancien colocataire, il trouve celui qu’il cherche sans le moindre mal.

* * *

Si on lui avait ouvert le cerveau à ce moment-là, on trouverait sans doute un chemin particulier, déjà arpenté une dizaine de fois pendant le trajet en taxi jusqu’à Baker Street.

Rame de métro. Entre Westminster et le Parc Saint James. Une bombe. Deux minutes trente pour la désactiver – un jeu d’enfant, il suffit d’appuyer sur le bouton off – John face à lui. Tics aux coins de la bouche. Yeux plissés. Rapides inspirations – panique ? Non. Angoisse. Confusion. Anticipation ?

[Rejouer dialogue] [Oui]

JOHN : Je voulais que tu ne sois pas mort.  
Voix saccadée, difficulté à articuler, rapide clignement des yeux, tremblement imperceptible du genou – psychosomatique – pas des mains – chirurgien expérimenté, soldat, flanche difficilement sous la pression. Sujet tente de contenir sa nervosité – réussit partiellement.

JOHN : Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.  
JOHN : Je sais !  
Rougissement, phrases courtes, déni – colère maîtrisée. Tremblement du genou davantage prononcé. En général, signes de tension davantage visibles après l’évocation de MARY MORSTAN. Proximité entre les sujets à réévaluer.

JOHN : Sherlock. Sherlock, regarde-moi.  
Demande de contact visuel avec SHERLOCK HOLMES. Signes de tension toujours présents – tempérés par relaxation forcée, abandon, résignation ? Recherche inconsciente de réconfort.

JOHN : Je… c’est difficile, je trouve ce genre de trucs difficile à faire, OK ?  
Expression de la difficulté du sujet à communiquer verbalement ses sentiments, déjà observée dans des cas précédents. S’en référer aux données précédemment recueillies sur JOHN WATSON.

JOHN : Et écoute… c’est la dernière fois que je peux le faire alors je vais le dire : tu es le meilleur, le plus sage des hommes que j’ai jamais eu l’honneur de rencontrer et toutes ces années ensemble… merde, je ne regrette rien, tu comprends ça ?  
Compliments : rares, circonstances exceptionnelles. Uniquement avec personnes particulières : voir SHERLOCK HOLMES, MARY MORSTAN, MARTHA HUDSON ? LESTRADE ? [Intérêt : 60%, sauvegarder pour expériences futures?] [Sauvegarde]

JOHN : Et bien sûr, bien sûr que je te pardonne – je t’aime, espèce d’immense crétin, tu ne comprends vraiment rien ?  
Regret. Confusion. Peur – terreur, associée à MORT. JOHN WATSON avance vers SHERLOCK HOLMES et…

[Stop] [Analyse]

Sensation : lèvres, sèches, appui prolongé – dénote d’un intérêt romantique – mais pas de contact avec la langue – sujet n’est pas sûr que ses avances soient reçues favorablement. Mains tremblantes, yeux fermés – anticipation (de l’explosion ? de la réaction de SHERLOCK HOLMES ?). Conclusion incertaine : besoin de plus de données. [Rejouer la sélection]

JOHN : Je t’aime, espèce d’immense crétin.

[Stop] [Analyse]

JE, pron. pers. et subst. masc. : Pronom personnel non prédicatif (conjoint) de la première personne du singulier. Désigne JOHN WATSON.  
TU, pron. pers. et subst. masc.: Pronom personnel non prédicatif (conjoint) de la 2e personne du singulier. Désigne SHERLOCK HOLMES.  
AIMER, verbe transitif : [Le suj. désigne gén. une pers. ou un être animé] Éprouver, par affinité naturelle ou élective, une forte attirance pour quelqu'un ou quelque chose.

Contexte : JOHN WATSON aime SHERLOCK HOLMES.

[Intérêt : ???]

[Sauvegarde]

* * *

Il a rejoué ce souvenir pendant des journées entières, pendant les longues semaines qui ont transité son retour à la vie normale. Passé au crible fin toutes les nuances que son cerveau a pu emmagasiner durant leurs précieuses minutes passées, disséqué les lèvres de John sous les siennes, mis en pièces ses mots saccadés, et il n’est pas plus avancé en sortant de ces jours de cogitation intensive qu’il ne l’était en sortant de cette rame de métro, ses propres yeux fixés sur le poing tremblant de John, calculant la probabilité de le recevoir en pleine figure. Madame Hudson n’ose pas se plaindre de son silence prolongé, trop heureuse qu’elle est de le revoir respirant toujours pour lui faire la leçon. Cela ne saurait tarder mais en ce moment, il serait hypocrite de dire qu’il n’apprécie pas le calme dont il s’est entouré. Même Lestrade n’est pas aussi casse-pieds que d’habitude, ce qui est un miracle en soi.

Celui-ci passe au 221B plus tôt que tard, d’ailleurs, avec la régularité d’une horloge et Sherlock le soupçonne de le faire uniquement pour apaiser sa conscience et celle de Molly, pour satisfaire un inutile besoin d’être rassuré sur son état de santé. C’est évidemment énervant de voir Lestrade passer si souvent chez lui comme pour pallier à un rendez-vous hebdomadaire – de combien d’inputs visuels et auditifs l’être humain moyen a-t-il besoin pour s’assurer de la réalité, il serait presque tenté de faire l’expérience si toute son attention n’avait pas besoin d’être concentrée ailleurs alors Sherlock supporte les regards pensifs et les gestes absents pendant quelques secondes de plus que la moyenne. Il doute que Lestrade fasse la différence mais si c’est vraiment l’intention qui compte, on devrait lui accorder une médaille.

— Des nouvelles de John ? demande-t-il sans attendre d’avoir terminé les mondanités d’usage, aussi subtil qu’un bulldozer et ah, les soupirs familiers du Sergent Détective ? Ca ne lui a absolument pas manqué.

— Je l’ai enfin eu au téléphone, il a dit que c’était ok pour qu’on aille boire un verre un de ces quatre, explique Lestrade en haussant les épaules. Je dois dire que je m’en fais un peu pour lui, Sherlock, je crois bien ne jamais l’avoir vu aussi remonté. Et crois-moi, ça veut dire quelque chose.

Sherlock tique devant le manque flagrant de précisions comme pour chasser une mouche particulièrement agaçante. Est-ce ainsi que le commun des mortels se contente, de ces informations à peine éraflées, de ces termes tellement génériques qu’ils en perdent tout leur sens ? « John est remonté », bien, parfait, mais quels ont été ses mots exacts ? Quelle sera la longueur de ses cernes quand Lestrade le verra ? A-t-il haussé légèrement son épaule droite pour indiquer son irritation, a-t-il serré son poing gauche pour retenir sa frustration en passant son coup de fil ? Boitait-il, même légèrement, le reste de l’après-midi ? Combien de bières a-t-il bues pour se donner le courage d’appeler ? Il ne prend pas la peine de poser les questions parce que s’il doit s’en remettre à compter sur l’attention de Lestrade, autant s’allonger et mourir d’inaction : le bonhomme est incapable d’avoir deux sous de jugeote sur une scène de crime alors lors d’une rencontre casuelle ? Autant demander à Mycroft de perdre du poids.

— Sherlock ? entend-il Lestrade appeler, avec la lassitude des gens qui se répètent. Lestrade n’en porte rien sur son visage fatigué, cependant, sans doute est-il encore en train de baigner dans la surprise de le voir en vie. Ou peut-être son cas est-il tout simplement désespéré – après tout, il sort bien avec Molly Hooper et à en juger par la nervosité qu’il lit dans ses doigts, c’est plutôt sérieux, une bague est en préparation.

— Hm, grogne-t-il, agacé d’avoir été interrompu au milieu de son fil de pensées par quelqu’un qui n’est pas John. Oui. Merci d’être passé, Gary.

— C’est _Greg_.

— Bien sûr. Mes félicitations, au fait.

— De quoi encore ?!

Sherlock ne l’entend plus, déjà occupé qu’il est à dresser un plan d’approche. John lui a clairement fait comprendre qu’il refuserait toute confrontation directe et s’il veut être honnête avec lui-même, revoir John maintenant sans savoir quelle posture adopter serait une mauvaise idée. Il n’a jamais dû se cacher de son meilleur ami – ce qui est la raison principale pour laquelle John est… _John_ , à dire vrai – et se retrancher maintenant derrière sa palette de faux-semblants préférés pourrait détruire à jamais le peu qu’il leur reste ; non, s’il doit le confronter, il doit le faire avec l’assurance de pouvoir rester honnête.

Cela ne devrait pas être un problème mais ce qu’il… ressent pour John est si complexe, si emmêlé dans les souvenirs qu’il garde, dans l’absence qui pointille leur appartement, dans sa propre personne qu’il n’est pas certain de pouvoir prodiguer une réponse satisfaisante. Une réponse que John _mérite_ , fût-elle positive ou négative.

John mérite une vérité que Sherlock arrive à peine à comprendre. Précipiter les choses à ce niveau ne ferait rien avancer, que du contraire, et tant pis pour son impatience, tant pis s’il lui faut des alliés pour reconquérir la confiance du docteur Watson. Lestrade est inutile, Molly aussi, ne parlons même pas de Mycroft – il lui faut Mary Morstan s’il veut avoir toutes ses chances et autant l’idée de demander de l’aide à cette femme étrange le répugne, autant Sherlock Holmes n’est pas homme à tenter inutilement le sort quand la vie de John Watson est dans la balance.

Il n’entend pas Lestrade partir mais le bruit de la porte qui claque suffit à l’arracher une fois encore à ses machinations. Le détective consultant soupire profondément, repousse l’exaspération qui le submerge à nouveau : l’unique avantage de fausser votre mort est sans doute de ne pas avoir à gérer les _gens_.

C’est un argument de poids mais il y a « perdre John » de l’autre côté ; il faut bien reconnaître que les bons côtés d’être mort atteignent trop vite leur limite.

* * *

Retour à Mary Morstan, à nouveau, toujours assise dans le siège de John et bien décidée à entendre ce qu’il doit avoir à dire pour sa défense imaginaire.

Il doit bien penser que la nouvelle colocataire de John a quelque chose de fascinant une fois passé son visage avenant et ses sourires agréables : l’observer se déplacer dans Baker Street est une étude en soi. Son économie de mouvement, sa maladresse chirurgicale et les muscles tendus qu’il devine sous son chemisier sont autant de détails qu’il ajoute à un dossier qui ne cesse de grossir mais ce qu’il y a de plus fascinant chez elle, c’est sa façon de le regarder _lui_ , les lèvres plissées entre exaspération et amusement et les yeux cataloguant soigneusement ses propres gestes. Il a entretenu une seconde l’idée saugrenue d’avoir affaire à un agent infiltré de Mycroft avant de la rejeter aussitôt : si son imbécile de frère employait des gens comme Mary Morstan, il y a bien longtemps qu’il serait le maître du monde. Ou qu’elle lui aurait planté un couteau dans le dos. Avec des gens comme ceux-là, il n’y a pas deux poids, deux mesures.

— Pensez-vous que j’aime John, Mademoiselle Morstan ?

— OK, répond-elle en croisant les jambes, si on fait comme ça, la première chose qu’on va faire, c’est arrêter les « mademoiselle », « monsieur » et tout ce qui vient avec parce que je refuse de discuter de mon meilleur ami comme s’il était une de vos enquêtes, compris ?

Il ignore s’il doit être furieusement jaloux de l’entendre appeler John « son meilleur ami » ou extrêmement fier de sa loyauté envers le docteur Watson – sans doute est-il un peu des deux et sa seule réaction serait sans doute extrêmement parlante s’il avait le temps de l’analyser plus en détail. Il sauvegarde ses émotions, les remet à plus tard : un problème tel que John nécessite toute sa concentration et par extension, Mary Morstan aussi.

— Bien sûr, réplique-t-il machinalement. Répondez à ma question.

— Arrête de me vouvoyer, rétorque la jeune femme, un sourire aux lèvres et oh, c’est qu’elle s’en _amuse_. C’est aussi intrigant qu’insupportable, cet étrange jeu auquel elle se livre avec lui, à la manière d’un chat paresseusement mortel. Chacun essaie de percer les mystères de l’autre depuis leurs fauteuils-perchoirs, chacun curieux mais soucieux de garder ses cartes le plus près possible. Sherlock se laisse tomber dans le piège, grisé par le défi qu’il lit sur son front plissé.

— Très bien, _Mary_ – il prononce son nom comme du poison. Tu as déjà songé à te faire criminelle ? Ca serait certainement intéressant à voir.

Mary rit. Son rire est trop grave pour être féminin mais il y a quelque chose de beau dans le fond de sa gorge claire – Sherlock peut comprendre pourquoi John tient autant à elle, peut comprendre le pourquoi des gestes possessifs et des regards fiers. C’est fou à quel point il est facile de se laisser captiver par cette femme.

— Ca serait plutôt contre-productif, non ? Sous le nez de quelqu’un comme Sherlock Holmes, je ne ferai certainement pas long feu dans la grande famille du crime.

— Tu te sous-estimes, répond le détective en haussant les épaules, un poil agacé. D’autres se seraient offusqués de ce compliment bizarre qu’il lui a tendu mais elle l’a prit avec un sourire et des doigts emmêlés sur le rebord du fauteuil : il ne comprend pas cette créature qui clame avoir la première place dans le cœur de John Watson.

— Non, rétorque-t-elle simplement, les yeux rieurs et durs tout à la fois, mais je vis avec John.

Il devrait peut-être prendre ça comme une insulte ; c’en est sans doute une mais il ne peut pas s’empêcher de sourire.

— Écoute, souffle Mary, je ne vais pas te dicter quoi ressentir ou comment gérer tes émotions malvenues mais John est mon ami. Et ça me fend le cœur de le reconnaître mais il t’aime à s’en démonter la tête. Ce que tu lui as fait… je crois que ça ne rentre même pas dans la définition des coups de pute et si t’es mis en tête de regagner sa confiance, dix bons points pour toi mais il n’est pas en état maintenant. Ca fait presque un mois qu’il regarde ton retour de loin, qu’il fait comme s’il s’en foutait mais je t’apprendrai rien si je te dis que ton frère lui donne des nouvelles ou qu’il téléphone à Madame Hudson.

Elle a raison : rien qu’il ne sait déjà, sauf le fait que cela fait déjà un mois qu’il a fait son grand retour d’entre les morts. Un mois sans voir John, à essayer de s’occuper la tête par tous les moyens pour détourner son attention de l’absence brûlante à ses côtés, à chercher des réponses qu’il n’est décidément pas capable de trouver seul, à essayer de comprendre comment sa vie a fait pour devenir aussi misérable que possible. Un foutu _mois_ et il se sent plus seul que jamais, malgré ses deux ans passés sous couverture.

Mycroft doit s’étouffer de rire quelque part.

— John est… commence-t-il, le cœur au pied du mur de son propre déni, avant de se raviser à expliquer. Comment expliquer ce qui n’a pas de sens ? Il a eu tellement peur de ce qu’il a vu brûler dans les yeux de John ce soir là qu’il en a oublié ce qui grondait dans sa propre tête et avant qu’il ne comprenne ce qui s’est réellement passé, il s’est retrouvé seul à nouveau, John emmuré dans sa propre douleur et lui-même dans ses émotions impossibles à exprimer.

Mary soupire derechef et lui tapote le genou avec sympathie, son regard devenu liquide dans la bonté de ce soir. C’est le genre de femme dont John pourrait tomber amoureux, se dit le détective consultant avec dédain, et quelque part, il soupçonne que c’est déjà le cas.

— Je sais, mec. Je sais.

Sherlock suppose que si une personne peut prononcer ces mots sans rougir, c’est bien Mary Morstan.

Plus tard, il se rendra compte qu’elle n’a pas vraiment répondu à ses questions et il se sentira pris d’un respect aussi immense que terrifié pour ce petit bout de femme qui lui tient tête comme si elle était faite pour ça.

* * *

Relativement, les choses reprennent leur routine familière avec une douceur insupportable. John vient prendre le thé avec Mary chez Madame Hudson et il doit se retenir de poursuivre ses éclats de voix dans l’escalier, s’accroche à son violon comme à un mirage au milieu du désert. L’envie lui prend à nouveau la semaine suivante, celle de revoir ces cheveux blonds cendrés, de retracer les lignes dures du visage que les guerres ont ravagé. Il se retient de frapper à la porte de l’appartement dont il connaît l’adresse par cœur, se retient de passer les portes de la clinique où John et Mary travaillent, se retient avec tellement de rage qu’il estime qu’on devrait lui donner une médaille. Mycroft le bombarde de questions et de sourires en coin dont il n’a que faire ; Mary répond à ses SMS avec des _smileys_ qu’il déteste mais elle parle de John, de ce qu’il mange, des questions qu’il pose, de leurs soirées pyjama improvisées sur le canapé constellées de clins d’œil donc il suppose que ça compte un peu, quelque part.

Il va finir par se faire une amie de cette Mary Morstan et ils seront bien dans la merde après ça.

Il craque finalement le réveillon de Noël, attend que Mary soit sortie au bras de sa copine fleuriste – cheveux ternes, yeux plissés, bouche plus habituée à être en colère qu’à sourire, relation qui bat de l’aile, deux mois maximum avant rupture – pour s’installer dans le noir confortable de leur appartement, attend deux heures et quarante-trois minutes avant d’entendre enfin du bruit dans la cage d’escalier et trois minutes de plus avant de voir John pour la première fois depuis un mois. Il a une tête à faire peur, chose normale considérant qu’il revient de chez Harry et Sherlock est pris d’une furieuse envie de l’embrasser, de faire disparaître les rides qui plissent son visage dans une grimace défaite.

Cela devrait être plus difficile de régurgiter son cœur mais est-ce parce qu’il devient fou ou parce que c’est John face à lui, brave et furieux et las et vivant – il arrive à se dévoiler avec la tête haute, la peur plutôt que la honte au creux du ventre. Peut-être devrait-il avoir honte, il sait que Mycroft aurait honte à sa place, mais il sait aussi que son frère est un connard encore plus fini que lui alors qui se fiche de ce que le MI-6 pense quand il y a l’énigme des yeux de John à percer.

C’est un mystère qu’il serait trop heureux de garder que celui du cœur du Docteur Watson.

* * *

Il rejoue le souvenir de ce soir-là pendant des heures, les yeux s’égarant sur l’écran éteint de son portable presque par accident, redessinant avec lenteur le fil de SMS qu’il vient de recommencer : chose appropriée pour une nouvelle vie, il suppose. Dans la chambre dédiée à John, les évènements se remettent dans l’ordre une énième fois.

Appartement de JOHN et MARY. JOHN fait du thé au gingembre et le verse dans un mug orange. Chemise déjà portée. Chaussures usées – pas pour sortir. Visage : cernes, rides – fatigue, frustration, tremblement infime de la main gauche (souvenir de la guerre ?). Réaction déjà observée après une visite prolongée chez HARRIET WATSON. Voir aussi HARRIET WATSON.

SHERLOCK : Je peux [Hésitation] J’ai changé d’avis, John. A propos du gingembre et de [Pause] tout le reste.

[Stop] [Avance rapide]

John cligne des yeux. Visage durci. Choc, confusion, colère – pris par surprise. Tremblement augmente de 5%. Gorge se ferme : émotion, difficile à gérer – laquelle ? Colère, joie, doute, affection ?

JOHN : Je n’sais pas. Et quoi, tu m’aimes aussi, c’est ça ?

SHERLOCK : Exact.

[Stop] [Analyse]

EXACT, EXACTE, adj. : Conforme à la vérité, à la réalité. Juste, vrai. P. ell. [Dans un dialogue, pour marquer l'approbation].  
Approbation de « Et quoi, tu m’aimes aussi, c’est ça ? ». Noyau de la phrase : « Tu m’aimes aussi. »  
TU, pron. pers. et subst. masc.: Pronom personnel non prédicatif (conjoint) de la 2e personne du singulier. Désigne SHERLOCK HOLMES.  
ME, M', pron. pers. : Pronom personnel non prédicatif de la 1ere personne du sing., des deux genres; assure la fonction objet. Désigne JOHN WATSON.  
AIMER, verbe transitif : [Le suj. désigne gén. une pers. ou un être animé] Éprouver, par affinité naturelle ou élective, une forte attirance pour quelqu'un ou quelque chose.  
AUSSI, adv. : Exprime l'idée que deux entités différentes (au- issu de _aliud_ ) présentent une identité (- _si_ issu de sic). Le mot signifie également, pareillement.

Contexte : SHERLOCK HOLMES aime JOHN WATSON.

[Intérêt :  **TOUT** ]

[Sauvegarde]

[Rejouer ?] Oui.

Sherlock ferme les yeux, un soupir passant ses lèvres sèches et se laisse bercer avec les derniers mots de John à côté de sa tête. Il devrait songer à l’inviter sur une enquête, la prochaine fois qu’il trouvera son courage.

* * *

Cela prend quatre enquêtes, deux courses-poursuites à travers la moitié de Londres, quelques bleus, un chinois improvisé à deux heures du matin, un dîner chez Angelo, l’insupportable annonce des fiançailles de Lestrade avec Molly Hooper – qu’est-ce qu’il disait – une Mary avec quelques verres dans le nez et des commentaires autour des SMS énervants de cette dernière pour que John se décide à poser à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles du détective consultant, assez loin derrière le ruban de plastique jaune pour que cela ne paraisse pas trop indécent. Quelqu’un siffle – probablement un journaliste – et quelqu’un grogne – probablement Lestrade – et il se retient de pouffer en devinant John levant son majeur dans la direction des regards trop curieux pour leur bien. Il est certain qu’un appel de Mycroft les attend à l’arrivée mais en ce moment, son monde se réduit douloureusement à la bouche qui happe la sienne.

Ce n’est pas son premier baiser, ce n’est même pas le premier que John lui donne mais Sherlock a cette douce impression que c’est le premier qui compte.


End file.
